


Wrestle me

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #hot #sex #facefucking #dirty #wantonfuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: The boys are so thirsty (now so am I)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 1





	Wrestle me

Possibly the most aggressive and energetic wrestle they’ve had so far… and it’s only 30 seconds in! The guys are competitive as fuck, big throws, quick reactions, grunting and letting all their aggression out! They both are worked up pretty quickly, ready for a high energy fuck with absolutely no let-up. Purely out of exhaustion Link gives in and he lets Rhett tower over him, pull him in and locks him by the lips. Taking a knee on the floor he takes Link's cock out of his see-through wrestling suit and into his mouth, stuffing it to the back of his throat, slapping it on his face and working his dick, told Link he wanted more. "Use me and Abuse me !" Rhett's cock solid, he slaps Link's ass signalling his turn. Getting on his knees he looks up at Link and begs for his dick. Slow thrusts lead to a full scale face-fucking, spit leaking out of the sides of his mouth, traveling down Rhett's cock shaft and hitting the sheets. Link pushes his arse towards the centre of the bed, Rhett takes him from behind making him cling to the headboard for leverage. Sliding his big cock into him, he grabs his shoulders and thrusts. Taking hold of the loose back of his singlet, he fucks him through the cut-out arse, using the long part as reigns to pull him back in after every pounding. The boys strip completely, Link gets on top of Rhett and really works those thigh muscles, bouncing and riding his dick like he stole it! Legs straddled wide and arse up high, Link takes over and power-thrusts into Rhett's hole, 5 reps a second! Rhett can take it, in fact he wants more. On his back, legs wider than wide, almost splitting Rhett wants the fucking of his life… and Link gives it to him. Pile-driving deep down into his open arse in the press-up position! Sitting up he rocks back and forth, in and out of Rhett, Rhett wanks off, he can’t hold back any more, shooting a big white load all over his caramel skin. Link stands over him again, aiming squarely at his face and shoots rope after rope of hot cum over him, dripping out of his mouth and down his beard....  
"Man what a big dick you have at this angle" Rhett compliments him.  
"Let's do it again" Link moans


End file.
